Stay With Me
by super destiel
Summary: Set: After the season gr8 finale after all of the angels fell. Dean comforts Castiel. Destiel


Dean was sitting down at the old desk with his hand over his forehead. Castiel was standing up, next to him. silent. They were both trying to figure out how to deal with the problem that was at hand. All the angels of friggin' heaven falling to earth because of an annoying scribe with an ugly vessel. The same one that stole Castiels grace and ruined all he's ever know since the first day he was created as the angel of the thursday. Sam and Kevin were in the other room still talking. They were all putting there heads together for this one. unfortunately Crowley was tied up in the basement still. No idea what to do with him yet, i mean he's half-mortal already and very emotional which was getting sort of creepy. They had bigger fish to fry at the moment though. Like what to do. What could they do? round up all the confused ex-angels and help them find there individual grace that could be anywhere on earth. The angels, ex-angels could be anywhere on earth.

Everything was silent between Dean and Castiel though. Ever since Dean found Cas, on the ground, practically a mess. He carried him and drove both him and Sammy back to the Men Of Letters sanctuary. Sam seemed to be fine and went to bed but Castiel was still a mess. He couldn't sleep and Dean had to battle with his inner urges again. one of those urges was to blurt out that he loved him. But then his conscience kept screaming at him not to, so he didn't. Still, he was pretty happy at what happened that night.

_Dean turned to leave Castiel alone in the extra room, after he snapped at him, after he asked if he was okay. Dean sensed he just needed to be alone and that talking things out wouldn't really help that much because he knew that feeling. Sometimes Sammy would insist Dean to talk to him about everything that was eating at him when really he just needed to sit and ponder a bit. So he turned to leave, when he felt a strong grip on his sleeve. He turned around and looked into Cas' ocean blue eyes which were now starting at him. "stay with me" they said, so Dean did, the rest of the night. _

In the morning Sam was the first one to wake up, and the first one to find his brother in Castiels bed, both still fully dressed and snuggling with each other. Sam thought it was about time they both realize the feelings there. The constant eye-sex was getting a little old. The tension between them was getting too obvious to ignore. obviously he was right. Now they just need to take the next step.

Dean woke up next, the Winchesters always being the early birds. He slipped out from under Castiel's arms, giving the ex-angel time to sleep in. Since he had trouble sleeping last night and he had a rough night.

Looking at Castiels sleeping body, how tired and sad he looked, it made Dean realize then how alike they really were. At first, it was just the daddy problems and now it was the loss, and the tiredness. The stress. It was almost like looking in the mirror for Dean, The so-called profound bond felt stronger than ever and now the feelings couldn't be pushed away. It was too strong to just ignore this time, even if he tried. It didn't help that Castiel was so friggin' hot. The hair alone.. damn.

Dean went to join Sam, and they talked about how Sam was doing, and Sam asked about Cas. They talked about how they were both at a lost for what to do, and Kevin emerged and said he'd help.

A couple hours later, Castiel finally got up. He hated this. His eyes were still tired and his body was tired and he was well-rested and still wanted to fall back asleep and couldn't.

"new fact about human castiel! not. a morning person." He said joining Dean, Sam, and Kevin. He laughed a little before sitting down. The next thing he noticed was everyone looking at him with pity in there eyes. He was flattered, but at the same time sort of annoyed. It made the pain in his heart a little heavier.

So, hours later, Dean and Castiel got some time alone and Castiel knew he should probably thank Dean for being his rock through all of this ever since he found him. It was touching that even though he was mad at him at the moment he let it all go when he knew he was hurting because of all his brothers and sisters.

"Dean. thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes. Every time i screw up everything, which is a lot nowadays, your are still by my side for some reason." he said, looking down. Sadness still in his eyes, it never left. He was about to say sorry again when dean stopped him and told him not to.

"you say sorry too much" he said, and sat down at the desk, hand on his head. Fighting the romantic feelings, not wanting to have them. Maybe it was useless.

"This time" Dean said "I'm the one who's sorry" He got up, from the desk, almost like he'd made a revaluation and continued. "Cas I'm so sorry this happened. I would never wish this upon anybody. I know what its like to have family members being taken away from me."

Castiel moved in closer to Dean, not giving a rats ass about Deans personal space, he didn't need it anyways. The sudden intimacy made Dean turn his head a little. In a soft, almost silent voice Castiel said "Don't deny me." Dean looked into his eyes at that moment feeling his pulse speed up, and his stomach tighten. It was a falling in love sensation, pulsating through the both of them.

And so Dean didn't deny Castiel, and he kissed him with everything he had. and it was romantic, and passionate, and better than anything he's ever experienced. And Dean knew he wanted to get used to that feeling, so did Castiel.

So Castiel let Dean help him, heal him, and make him okay. Slowly, bit by bit Dean comforted to ex-angel he knew he had loved ever since the first day they met. The human soul Castiel felt attached to ever since pulling it from perdition. It bonded and welded them forever. They knew they could figure out the mess they had on there shoulder if they just had each other, and they did.

The Winchesters were invincible and unstoppable with there fallen angel Castiel.


End file.
